Ore wa Luffy! Kaizoku-Ō ni naru Otoko da!
Nur teilweise | ErstausstrahlungJ = 20. Oktober 1999 | ErstausstrahlungD = 22. April 2003 | Eyecatcher = Luffy → Luffy | Rating = }} Ore wa Luffy! Kaizoku-Ō ni naru Otoko da! ist der Titel der ersten Episode der Fernsehserie und markiert dementsprechend naturgemäß den Beginn der ersten Staffel. In Japan wurde die Episode am 20. Oktober 1999 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Fassung erhielt den Titel Hier kommt Ruffy, der künftige König der Piraten! und wurde das erste Mal am 22. April 2003 auf RTL II im Rahmen der ersten deutschen Staffel ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Bei einem Überfall der Alvida-Piratenbande auf ein Kreuzfahrtschiff tritt plötzlich Luffy in Erscheinung, als er aus einem Fass herausspringt, in das er geklettert ist, als sein Boot gesunken ist, und trifft auf Koby, der von den Alvida-Piraten überfallen und zu seinem Dasein als Kabinenjunge gezwungen wurde, als er auf dem Weg zum nächsten Marine-Stützpunkt war, um der Marine beizutreten. Luffy schließt mit Koby Freundschaft und bringt ihn dazu, sich gegen Alvida aufzulehnen und überrascht die Piraten mit seinen Teufelskräften. Alvida hat ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen, und als die Marine auftaucht, kurz nachdem Luffy sie bezwungen hat, lässt er die Piraten Koby ein Boot geben und flüchtet mit ihm. Handlung Ein Kreuzfahrtschiff der Marine – die Gesellschaft amüsiert sich. Die Offiziere holen gerade ein in der See treibendes Fass an Bord und verstauen es anschließend, als es einem von ihnen den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt: Er hat Alvidas Schiff erspäht – und die Bande greift sofort an. Das Kreuzfahrtschiff wird geentert und Alvida und ihre Bande beginnen mit der Plünderung. Währenddessen schleicht sich ein junges Mädchen davon und auf Alvidas Schiff, wo sie sich ihre Schätze unter den Nagel reißt. Koby - ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge, der von Alvida entführt und zur Piraterie gezwungen wird, hat derweil ein Fass entdeckt. Allerdings wird er von einigen Mitgliedern von Alvidas Bande aufgehalten, die das Fass für sich selbst wollen. Als der größte der drei das Fass aufbrechen will, kommt ein Junge mit einem Strohhut mit einem lauten Schrei von allein aus dem Fass - und schlägt ihn K.O. Die Schwerter, mit denen seine beiden Kameraden den Jungen nun angreifen, zerbricht dieser ohne große Probleme, also flüchten die drei und lassen Koby mit dem Fremden zurück, der daraufhin sofort zur nächsten Vorratskammer stürmt. Dort unterhalten sich Koby und - wie er sich selbst vorstellt - Luffy, der sich selbst als künftigen König der Piraten sieht. Er zeigt Koby, der davon träumt ein Marineoffizier zu werden und Piraten zu jagen, was es bedeutet für seine Überzeugung einzustehen. Allerdings hat er doch Angst, dass seine Zeit bei Alvida ein Anheuern bei der Marine verhindern wird. In dem Moment taucht Alvida auf, die nicht gerade davon begeistert ist, dass Luffy ihre Leute vermöbelt hat und nun Koby davon überzeugt hat, gegen sie zu rebellieren. Als er Alvida beleidigt und diese daraufhin anfängt herumzutoben und alles mit ihrer Eisenkeule alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, schnappt sich Luffy Koby und springt mit ihm aufs Deck, wo er gleich einige von Alvidas Bande mit seinen Teufelskräften vermöbelt. Koby ist davon so beeindruckt, dass er nun offen gegen Alvida rebelliert und ihr derart die Meinung geigt, dass sie wieder mit ihrer Keule schwingt. Luffy eilt seinem neuen Freund zuhilfe und fängt den Schlag ab, der für Koby bestimmt ist. Mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Pistol schießt Luffy dann Alvida vom Schiff, doch dann taucht ausgerechnet die Marine auf. Koby will sich nicht von den Offizieren mit Alivas Piraten erwischen lassen, also schnappen sich Luffy und er ein Beiboot und entkommen. Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeines * Am 6. April 2012 wurde die Episode in einer für HDTV überarbeiteten Fassung erneut ausgestrahlt. Die Episode läuft unter dem gleichen Titel, ist aber aufgrund der ursprünglich digitalen Produktionsmittel mit digitalen Filtern hochskaliert und im Bildausschnitt beschnitten worden. Unterschiede zur Originalfassung Im Gegensatz zum Manga unterscheidet sich die Fassung der Fernsehserie in folgenden Punkten: * Für den Start der Fernsehserie wurde eine veränderte Einleitung gewählt. Das erste Kapitel des Mangas wird erst teilweise mit der vierten Episode „Luffy no Kako! Akagami no Shanks Tōjō“ behandelt, in der aber sowohl der Grund für Luffys Narbe fehlen als auch die Szenen in denen der Strohhutpirat von Dorf Foosha Village seine Reise beginnt. Anstatt dessen ist Luffys Schlag, mit dem er Kinkai no Nushi besiegt als Bestandteil des Openings We Are! zu sehen. * Luffy landet im Manga in Alvidas Basis, nicht auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff. * Luffy begegnet Nami im Manga erst in Orange. Fehler und Ungereimtheiten Synchronisationsfehler * Bei der Übersetzung wurden einige von Luffys Attacken falsch übersetzt. Die Gumm-Gumm-Pistole, die Luffy an Deck einsetzt, als er sich am Mast festhält, ist eine Gomu Gomu no Rocket. Die Gumm-Gumm-Kanone existiert als eine von mehreren Übersetzung der „Gomu Gomu no Rifle“, hier jedoch setzt Luffy einfach nur die Gomu Gomu no Pistol ein. Verweise Charaktere Attacken Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Einleitungshandlungsbogen (Anime) Kategorie:Teilweise Filler